


Helpless

by Musical_Trash



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, insecure character, inspired by the Hamilton song, may be ooc, more characters to be added later(?), more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Trash/pseuds/Musical_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Kingston, the younger sister of famous makeup artist Amelia Kingston, is smuggled into a celebrity party by her sisters. There, she meets Chris Evans, and it's love at first sight. Does he feel the same way? What will become of their relationship?</p>
<p>Inspired by the Hamilton song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from listening to the song "Helpless" from Hamilton the musical. Any lyrics taken from the song is Lin-Manuel Miranda's.

**Part One: Meeting**

“This has to be the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas,” Julia Kingston whispered to her two sisters as they stood in the midst of a crowd comprised of actors.

Famous Hollywood actors.

“Just go with it,” Amelia, her eldest sister, whispered back.

“I think this will be fun,” May, her younger sister, said excitedly.

It had been Amelia’s idea to sneak into the private party of one Robert Downey Jr. At least, Amelia was the one that was invited (she knew Robert because of her job as a makeup artist. Apparently the two were friends), and May was her plus-one. Julia was the one they had to sneak in.

As a bit of a stickler to the rules, Julia was feeling a little anxious about breaking into a strictly invitation-only party full of Hollywood A-listers. She had broken out in cold sweat when she almost made eye contact with a burly security guard.

“Look, it’s Leonardo DiCaprio!” Amelia exclaimed when she caught sight of said actor. May mumbled something about getting a drink, and slunk off into the throng of people to head to the bar.

“Hey, do you really think it’s okay for me to be here?” Julia asked her sister anxiously. “I mean, I don’t want to get arrested and…and let this go on my permanent record and get kicked out of Columbia and-“

“Robert!” her sister ignored her as she cried to the host of the party.

While her sister was actively waving the host to their spot with a bright smile on her face, Julia could feel her mouth go dry and her knees shake at the sight of him. Robert lithely headed towards the two of them, and Julia’s brain was just repeating, _“Oh my God, it’s Robert Downey Jr!”_ over and over.

“Ah, Amelia! My favourite makeup artist!” he said happily as he greeted her sister. The two of them exchanged cheek kisses and hugged.

Julia never felt so out of place.

When he pulled out of her sister’s embrace, Robert noticed her with a curious look on his face. “Who’s this?” he questioned Amelia.

“Oh, Robert, this is my sister Julia, my plus-one for the night,” Amelia said smoothly. Honestly, Amelia should have been an actress.

“Nice to meet you,” Julia said meekly, shaking his outstretched hand.

“Charmed,” he replied simply. “Well, I’ll talk to you two later. Go on! Mingle.” With that, he left the two of them, and Julia released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Amelia eyed her with an amused glint in her eyes. “Ready to meet more hot, famous actors?” she asked Julia mischievously, linking their arms.

**~*~**

Julia stared at Amelia enviously.

Her sister was seamlessly mingling with the seemingly godly people in the room; while she was standing by a wall with a glass of whisky (?) in her hand, trying to make herself as small as possible. For heaven’s sake, even May was talking to Scarlett Johansson at the bar!

“When is this damn thing over?” she muttered to herself as she took a swig of her alcohol. But then suddenly, she caught sight of someone who made her choke on her drink.

Chris Evans.

He was standing with his brother, Scott, talking with Mrs. Downey about something or another, dressed in a nice, pressed suit. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. Julia prided herself in not falling in love with men at first sight (unlike Amelia) but….

This time had to be an exception.

“Hey, sis,” she heard Amelia’s soprano voice chime from next to her. She tore her eyes away from Chris and looked to her sister.

“Who were you looking at?” her sister questioned, and then looked at Chris. She looked back at Julia and smiled. “Do you want me to introduce you?”

Julia’s chocolate brown eyes widened. “What?”

“I know him. Do you want me to introduce you?” _Oh. Of course she knew him._

She scrambled to find words, but Amelia already started off in Chris’s direction.

Suddenly, words flooded in Julia’s mouth. “Wait, Amelia, no-“

Too late.

Amelia tapped on Chris’s shoulder, having to reach up to do so. He turned around and gave her a bright smile. The two of them talked, laughed, and hugged, and…Julia felt jealousy stab her in the stomach. It wasn’t the first time that Julia had lost a guy she liked to Amelia. Amelia was everything that Julia was not. Brash, confident, fun, easygoing…the list went on and on. Julia, on the other hand, was more shy and demure. More bookish than anything. And sometimes, she preferred it that way. Normally, Julia would accept the fact that Amelia always “got the guy,” but this time, she felt more upset and…angry at her sister than anything.

Bitterly, she gulped down the rest of her drink; the burn in her throat slightly relieving the pain in her chest. Feeling a little masochistic, she took another glimpse at her sister and Chris. But he wasn't looking at Amelia

He was looking straight at her.

Her heart stopped a little when blue met brown. He gave her a dazzling white smile and then…started walking towards her!

_“Oh crap, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ ” she thought repeatedly. Her eyes were still connected to his as he confidently strode up to her. Hesitantly, she gave him a smile.

“Hello,” he greeted her pleasantly, a bit of his Boston lilt seeping through the single word.

“Hi,” she replied. “Julia Kingston. A pleasure to meet you.

” “Kingston?” he asked, sneaking a look at Amelia.

“My sister,” Amelia supplied the answer to his question.

“I’m a big fan of yours,” Julia’s traitorous mouth said before she could think. Where on Earth had  _that_ come from?

“Is that so?” he asked her, dare she think it, flirtatiously. A blush spread across her cheeks and his smile widened ever-so-slightly.

Amelia eyed the two of them with a coy expression on her face. “I’ll leave you to it,” she said enigmatically as she left.

Chris glanced at the empty glass that Julia clenched in her left hand tightly. “It seems like your glass is empty. Perhaps, I can offer to get you a refill?” he propositioned her with a grin.

She grinned back. “I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's not a lot of Chris in this first chapter, but he will appear more in the upcoming ones! Please comment and give kudos, it gives me motivation!


End file.
